


one shot / series prompts

by Franfics



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: give me prompts, im literally begging you, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franfics/pseuds/Franfics
Summary: I’m trying to get back into writing bc I lost my motivation so if you have any prompts or ideas you want to see in a fic for solangelo or other wise pls comment them
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	one shot / series prompts

Pretty much any prompts are fine, esp dialogue ones or au ideas

I’ll write any ship i know, except for incest or p*d* ones 

also please don’t put nsfw prompts for a ship with minors


End file.
